Current methods of monitoring an individual within a monitored environment are heavily dependent upon, first, electronic devices including expensive imaging devices with sufficient resolution to distinguish motion by the monitored individual, and, second, usually require significant human interaction in the monitoring of the individual. Moreover, these systems often require separate installation from other electrical systems of the facility in which they are being installed. Moreover, where the facility is being retrofitted, such an installation can be costly. It is advantageous for a monitoring system to integrate with existing infrastructure of the facility, such as, for example, the lighting system. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a monitoring system that does not rely on imaging technology, reduces human interaction in monitoring, and reduces the extent to which retrofitting is needed.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.